Comodín
by Harumaki03
Summary: Él se había confesado y sabía que lo que ella le había dicho para hacerlo regresar era un "comodín " y justo por ello, lucharía por cumplir su promesa hasta el final.


**"Comodín"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Él se había confesado y sabía que lo que ella le había dicho para hacerlo regresar era un _"comodín_ " y justo por ello, lucharía por cumplir su promesa hasta el final.

 **Nota:** ¿Saben cuán feliz estoy de que hayan abierto la sección de **Charlotte**? Oh, no tienen idea. Contiene **spoilers** del capítulo 12.

 **-/-/-**

—Es una motivación algo escasa, ¿no crees? —cuestionó Tomori, dudosa de las palabras del castaño.

—Bueno, pero puede que vuelva a suceder —Yuu se puso de pie y se acercó hasta ella sintiendo el corazón latirle en las costillas con ganas de romperlas—. Quiero que me salves esa próxima vez, así que... —Tomori frunció un poco el ceño, ¿salvarlo...?

—¿Porqué? —Alzó un poco el rostro para poder verlo al ojo visible, su rostro mostraba una determinación que solo le había visto cuando le había dicho sobre " _Derrumbe_ " y que salvarían a Ayumi.

Yuu lo pensó una fracción de segundo, no tenía nada que perder.

—Porque te quiero —respondió con sinceridad, casi esperando un puñetazo por parte de ella, pero ella frunció el ceño y arrugó el rostro.

—¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? —su ceño se mantuvo fruncido—. ¿De amor y esas cosas? —ni ella misma podía creer aquella tontería.

—Sí, de amor —respondió Yuu con sinceridad. Tomori torció el gesto.

—Lo dices muy serio —espetó —pero me parece que nunca nos hemos abrazado con cariño —musitó, buscando otro palito de su paquete de Rocky **¹**.

* * *

 **Nota:** _ **Rocky¹**_ es la versión de **Key** de los famosos **Pocky** _(_ _un palito de pan cubierto con chocolate)_.

* * *

Yuu abrió sus ojos ( _único ojo_ ), despertando así de aquel sueño.

—" _Es un recuerdo"_ —se dijo, acariciando el puente de su nariz de forma distraída. Alzó su mano izquierda para ver la hora.

3:52AM.

—Deberías tratar de dormir otro poco, Otosaka —se dijo, dando vuelta en la cama y acomodándose de lado, cerrando su ojo de nuevo.

* * *

—¡El amor no necesita motivos!

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero si eres tú quien siempre está buscando razones! —la voz de Tomori sonaba alarmada y cargada de incredulidad.

Se gruñieron un par de segundos hasta que ella retomó la palabra.

—¿Lo ves? Somos totalmente incompatibles —suspiró como quien ha tenido que repetirse mucho.

—Pero estoy enamorado —respondió él con firmeza.

—Eso es digno de alabanza —ella seguía mirándole a los ojos con tono de no creerle.

—Dilo como quieras —respondió Yuu con calma, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Bueno, le llamaremos " _esperare_ " —aseveró Tomori con calma.

—¿Eh? ¿El qué? —Yuu no sabía que pasaba por la cabecilla de esa chiquilla.

—Que volvamos a vernos después que robes todas las habilidades, entonces, seremos novios —añadió con una sonrisa, ladeando su rostro mientras le miraba con calidez.

—¿No me estas subestimando demasiado? —preguntó él, sonriendo tenuemente.

—Justo por eso lo hago —hizo una pausa—. Sí lo consigues de verdad, sentiré un amor incondicional por la persona llamada Otosaka Yuu —señaló ella.

—Hmp, eso me parece genial —sonrió él con algo de nerviosismo mientras rascaba distraído su mejilla con su mano derecha.

—¿Aumentó tu motivación?

—Sí, de golpe —asintió él.

—Entonces, me prometes que volverás —sonrió Tomori con confianza mientras extendía el meñique de su mano derecha.

—Sí, volveré de verdad —y él entrelazó su meñique derecho con el de ella.

 **-/-/-**

El sonido incesante de la alarma lo saco de su sueño, extendió la mano para apagar la misma y se sentó en la cama.

Estaba tan cansado... Había vuelto a soñar con aquel recuerdo de Tomori, con la promesa, como si le dijera _"sigo esperando por ti"_.

—Ya van casi dos años —se puso de pie mientras se estiraba y echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.

—¡Yuu-chan, el desayuno ya esta listo! —tocaron a la puerta de su habitación y suspiro.

—Ya voy, Kuma-san —respondió, mirando el reloj en su muñeca para saber la hora que era en Japón en esos momentos.

A veces quería llamarla y escuchar su voz, confirmar que recordaba su promesa pero luego se recriminaba, su misión era importante, más importante que todo lo demás, al menos, por ahora.

—Tomori, por favor, espera un poco más por mi —soltó a la nada en voz baja mientras se alistaba para seguir en la búsqueda de aquellos cuyos poderes aún necesitaba _robar_.

 **-/-/-**

—Nao-chan, ¿estás segura que no quieres hablar con Yuu onii-chan? —la de ojos azules miró a la ya no tan pequeña Ayumi que le observaba con preocupación en sus dulces ojos.

Tomori negó con su cabeza suavemente mientras sonreía.

—Tú hermano Shun me hará saber cuando sea necesario —dio un sorbo a su malteada y Ayumi suspiro con algo parecido al desgano—. ¿Has hablado tú con él? —la menor de los Otosaka asintió.

—Me dice que esta bien —sonrió —y que se está cuidando, aunque no sé si creerle —Tomori la miró con extrañeza —Yuu onii-chan es capaz de mentirme para no preocuparme —ladeó su cabeza mientras hacia un pequeño puchero —pero Shun onii-chan tampoco ha dado señales de que algo esté mal —señaló, dando un sorbo a su malteada por igual.

—Tú hermano estará bien —afirmó Tomori, mirando al cielo brevemente—. Lo prometió —Ayumi la miró un poco confundida—. Vamos, terminemos antes de que se vuelva aguado —la instó, esbozando una sonrisa tenue.

Ayumi soltó un _"¡sí!"_ cargado de energía y le habló de su día a la mayor de las dos.

Tomori la escuchaba con atención y comentaba alguna que otra cosa. A pesar de que estuviera preocupada y no hubiese escuchado su voz en todo aquel tiempo, sabía que él estaba bien.

Confiaba en él. Sabía que volvería por su promesa, aunque tuviese que hacer uso de su carácter _descaradamente_ tramposo.

 **-/-/-**

—¿Por qué te has autoencomendado esta tarea? —el pelinegro que le acompañaba le miró con sus verdes ojos, un poco confundido—. Es un poco altruista de tu parte, ¿sabes?

Yuu sonrió.

—Porque alguien utilizo mi retorno a Japón como comodín para algo —respondió mientras el auto se detenía frente a una casa estilo victoriano—. ¿Es aquí? —preguntó.

—Así es —asintió el pelinegro —las partículas que percibo vienen de aquí —se volvió a mirar al joven que tenía ya año y medio tratando—. Buena suerte —suspiro y Yuu asintió, abriendo la puerta del auto.

—No te duermas, Kuma-san —le advirtió, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y el pelinegro soltó un chasquido en disconformidad.

Otosaka Yuu se encaminó hacia la entrada de dicha casa donde se encontraba el próximo poder que robaría.

Por la promesa del meñique.

Por los sacrificios que se habían hecho para que él llegará hasta allí.

—Ya falta menos —se dijo, antes de alzar su mano para tocar la puerta y continuar con el fluir de su misión.

 **—Fin—**

Sí, oh sí, como me gusta este **Anime** y, ohoh, como me duele que ya vaya a terminar T_T, tanta injusticia.

Espero que haya quedado claro que todo es invento mío _(con excepción de las escenas del capítulo 12)_ y que **Kuma-san** también es cosa mía, pero por encima de, todo es hipotético _(?)._ No sé, percibo que **Key** tiene algo más malévolo para nosotros.

Confiando en que los personajes hayan quedado lo más centrados posible, que disfruten de la lectura y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido, me despido~

¡Ja ne!


End file.
